The sport of golf stands as one of the most popular games in the world today. Technological innovations have been regularly improving almost every aspect of the game, including the equipment used to tote the golf clubs both on and away from the golf course. Golf carrying bags that were once made from heavy canvas and steel rods have been replaced by bags made from lighter, more durable composite metals and plastics.
Originally, golf carrying bags had a single shoulder strap and were designed to be borne by only a single shoulder. Referring to FIG. 1, an example of a golf bag 100 with a single carrying strap system is provided. The golf bag 100 includes an extended tubular enclosure 111 with a closed end 112 and an open end 113 in which golf clubs are inserted into the bag to be carried. The golf bag 100 further includes a handle 114 for lifting the bag and carrying it for a short distance. A side pocket 115 provides storage for non-golf club items, such as towels, clothing, or other articles. Front pocket 116 generally is used to store golf balls, tees, ball markers and other smaller items. Some bags also may have a stand-up mechanism 117 that is activated by a pressure sensitive lever 118 located near the bottom of the bag and allows the bag 100 to be self-standing. A single carrying strap 119 is connected to the extended tubular enclosure 111 at two points. The single carrying strap 119 typically may be adjusted to better fit its carrier using adjustment buckle 120 in conjunction with adjustment strap 121. Pulling adjustment strap 121 away from carrying strap 119 and through buckle 120 will shorten the length of carrying strap 119. An opposite motion lengthens the strap 119. Such strap size adjusting mechanisms and techniques are conventional and well known in the art.
Although single carrying strap golf bags are useful, they force the entire load of a golf bag to be borne by a single shoulder. As a result, after carrying a loaded single strap golf bag for an extended distance, such as when walking the golf course and playing golf, considerable stress typically is placed on the spine due to the uneven distribution of the load. Eventually, dual carrying strap golf bags were developed in order to provide a more even distribution of the weight being carried. Referring to FIG. 2, an example of a prior art dual carrying strap golf bag 200 is provided. The bag 200 includes an elongated tubular enclosure 201 with a closed bottom end 202 and an open top end 203 for inserting golf clubs. Like the single carrying strap golf bag 100 of FIG. 1, the dual carrying strap golf bag 200 of FIG. 2 further may include a carrying handle 204 for lifting the bag and carrying it by hand. The bag 200 typically also has a side pocket 205 for storing articles, such as towels or clothing. The bag 200 also may have a front pocket 206 for storing golf balls, tees, ball markers or other smaller items.
The dual carrying strap golf bag 200 has a dual carrying strap system 207 that includes a first carrying strap 208 and a second carrying strap 209, each strap fitting over one of a user's shoulders. Each of the two straps has an adjustable strap portion looped through a buckle 210 that allows for shortening or lengthening of the straps 208 and 209 in a manner well-known in the art. The dual strap system 207 also includes a connecting ring 211 to which each of the first carrying strap 208 and the second carrying strap 209 is secured.
Although the additional carrying strap allows the bag 200 to be borne by two shoulders, thereby more evenly distributing the load and relieving some of the stress on the spine associated with carrying the single carrying strap golf bag 100, there are still problems associated with these dual strap bags. One problem associated with conventional dual carrying strap golf bags 200 relates to the fact that it is not always easy to locate the second strap and place it over the second shoulder after the first strap has been placed over the other shoulder. Because of the way that the conventional straps typically are connected, the player or caddy often times has to contort their shoulder in such a way as to reach backward at an uncomfortable angle in order to grab the second strap to place it over their shoulder.
In addition, conventional dual carrying strap golf bags typically are not well-suited for carrying using only one of the straps for those instances where the carrier does not wish to use both straps. The second strap 209 typically hangs from dual strap system 207 causing discomfort and annoyance from the strap moving around and brushing up against the body. The presence of this additional loose strap also poses a substantial tripping risk.
These same problems and shortcomings plague other shoulder-borne articles, such as luggage, backpacks, duffle bags, equipment carrying cases, and the like.
Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a dual strap system for golf bags and other shoulder-borne articles that is both easy to place over and remove from both shoulders. It would also be useful to provide a dual carrying strap system that could comfortably and easily accommodate single strap carrying when desired.